Advances in communication networks (e.g., internet protocol, cellular, etc.) and associated user devices/systems provide a mechanism for potentially rich interactive applications. Today's advanced communication infrastructure enables users to use many different types of devices/systems, such as desktop, portable computers, and smart phones as examples, to access and disseminate information from almost any location. Wireless and mobile capabilities currently play a key role in many settings due in part to the reasonable cost of devices and service access. With the availability of a wide variety of media types, add-in components are often used to provide additional interactive features and functionality. Add-ins are generally not self-contained and can hurt machine performance, interrupt and delay the user experience, include complicated installation dialogs and may require one or more installers. Unfortunately, add-ins are generally cumbersome to install and may sometimes be used to gain unrestricted access to an associated object model and system resources.